


Excuses, Excuses

by astolat



Category: American Idol RPF (Season 8)
Genre: Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-08
Updated: 2009-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So what the fuck," Adam yelled, "you decided to give us an excuse?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuses, Excuses

[Main fanfic page](../)

**Excuses, Excuses**

by astolat

"So, uh," Drake said, catching Adam by the shoulders before he could close in for a kiss. Adam paused and raised his eyebrows. Seven weeks out on tour and he didn't rate a "welcome home rockstar" blowjob? Then he stepped back. 

"Oh, you _didn't_ ," Adam said. 

"Well—" Drake said. 

"You fucked around on me? Seriously?" Adam said. He backed up some more and put his hands over his face. Okay, at least Drake wasn't lying about it, which would've been worse—unless that meant he was about to be dumped, oh my fucking god— 

"Look, we were just—we were lonely," Drake said, "and we were pissed off, and we got drunk, and—"

"Excuse me, who is we?" Adam said. "And you were pissed off? What the fuck do you have to be pissed off about? I'm dead from exhaustion and I have no voice left and I have three days off and you're fucking around with—with—" 

"Katy," Drake said. 

"What?" Adam said. 

"I fucked Katy Allen!" Drake said. 

"All right, that's—unexpected," Adam said blankly, after almost a solid minute of processing time. He was so fucking tired and it made no sense. "You—really?" 

"It seemed like a good idea after the ninth margarita," Drake said. "Look, she's telling Kris today, too, we're—it was one time, and—" 

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" Adam said. "You were—what were you mad about?" Okay, he was past the processing now and on to the unbelievably outraged. "What the hell do you have to be mad about? You have any idea—" He stopped, almost panting, because—all these weeks, fighting it and fighting it, how much he wanted to just bang on Kris's hotel room door some night and let Kris open it and drag Kris into the bedroom and—and meanwhile here was Drake just—

"You think I don't know you want to fuck him!" Drake said. "And she knows he wants you to fuck him, and—"

"And we didn't!" Adam said. "We could have any fucking time, and you—"

"That's great," Drake said, "that's fucking awesome, you think that makes it feel any better, watching you _suffer nobly_ by only having sex with us?" 

"So what the fuck," Adam yelled, "you decided to give us an excuse?" 

"Yes," Drake said. 

"—what?" Adam said. 

"Yes!" Drake said. "We figured if we gave you an excuse, and you did it as payback, then at least it's not cheating, or giving in, and you can maybe get the whole stupid fucking forbidden passion out of your systems without—without—"

He stopped, but he didn't need to finish that sentence; there were a million fill-in-the-blanks answers there, and all of them sucked enough to keep that bedroom door shut no matter how fucking hard it had been for Adam, for Kris, not to push it open. 

After a moment, Adam swallowed and said, "So you guys really were _extremely_ drunk." 

"Like I was saying," Drake said, but he said it softly, and his eyes were warm. 

"And if that doesn't work, did you come up with any other equally brilliant ideas?" Adam said. 

"Foursome in Tahiti over Christmas?" Drake said. 

= End =

written for krismc09! ♥

* * *

All feedback much appreciated!

[Read Comments](http://astolat.livejournal.com/208325.html#comments) \- [Post Comment](http://astolat.livejournal.com/208325.html?mode=reply)  
  
---  
  
[Main fanfic page](../)


End file.
